


Just Breathe

by messedupstargazer



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Season 1 Episode 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupstargazer/pseuds/messedupstargazer
Summary: The missing scene between when Penguin left and Batman and Robin ended up at the police station.  I've always loved their father-son dynamic and here's my take on it.





	

The bat-oxygen started to fill the air and Batman gasped in relief. His lungs felt like they were going to explode from the compression as the oxygen was pumped out by Penguin. Batman glanced over at his young ward- more like son- and saw Robin simply laying there, head bowed to the side.

“Robin.” He hissed. “Wake up, Robin.”

But Robin didn’t wake at his voice. Batman could barely see the rise and fall of Robin's chest and panic flooded his system. Had he been too late? Had Robin's body not noticed the oxygen in time? Batman sawed out of his bonds with the bat-knife as quick as he could. Once free, he immediately went to Robin.

“Robin, old chum, wake up.” Batman pleaded, lightly tapping his face. But still Robin did not wake. Batman's fingers went to his throat and he sagged in relief when he found a pulse. It seemed Robin was just heavily unconscious.

Batman then started on Robin's bonds and got him free quickly. The backboard he was laying kept him pretty upright and it was easy for Batman to slip his arms under Robin's back and knees and scoop him into his arms. He shifted so Robin's head would be on his shoulder and Batman could feel Robin's gentle breath on his neck, just in case.

Robin was entirely too light. Anyone could carry him like this. He had never noticed before but he needed to make sure that Dick ate some more at meal times. He was going to let it slip to Aunt Harriet that Dick was looking a little thin. That ought to do it.

Robin's breath against his neck gave his heart the ability to calm down and carefully manage himself. Robin needed oxygen, and he knew he kept an oxygen mask in the bat-mobile just in case. So he carefully laid Robin down in his seat and fetched the mask and tank. He placed the mask over Robin's face and when he could plainly see Robin's chest go up and down he felt the anxiety of losing his son leave him.

Robin coughed as he came back to consciousness. “Batman?”

“I'm right here, Robin.” Batman whispered, trying not to overwhelm the youth.

“What happened?” Robin asked as Batman kept the mask firmly over Robin's face.

“The vacuum sucked out the air but I got us out.” Batman said, knowing he’d go into more details later.

Robin nodded weakly.

“Sh, don’t try to move, Robin.” Batman murmured. “Our bodies need oxygen and yours especially. Just relax for a minute.”

Robin's eyes fluttered closed. Batman knew that the vacuum had greatly taken a toll on Robin and as long as the oxygen was replaced Robin would be fine.

“Batman, what about you?” Robin asked, his eyes still closed.

“I was able to breathe the bat-oxygen I released.” Batman soothed, gently running his thumb on Robin's shoulder.

Robin gasped. “The Penguin. He got away?”

“We’ll catch him, Robin, don’t worry.” Batman assured. “Just breathe.”

“I'll be fine, Batman.” Robin went to sit up.

Batman pushed him down, which didn’t take much effort. “We’ll catch Penguin later, old chum. Just relax.”

Robin insatiably drank in the oxygen until finally, Batman thought his son ready for battle once more. He stood, and ignored the pain in his knees for crouching too long, and put away the medical equipment. Robin opened his eyes, bright with energy.

“Let’s go catch that greedy bird.” Robin pounded his fist into his hand.

________________________________________

Bruce walked the manors hallway alone. Sometimes, he wondered if crime-fighting was worth it. Sure, the Penguin had been caught and was in the process of being sent up the river but he could have lost Dick today. Robin was only a teenager, and he could have died this day. If Batman hadn't thought quickly enough then he might have been carrying a corpse. As if his subconscious was driving him, he found himself outside of Dick’s door. He sighed, knowing his mind wouldn’t quiet without checking on his young ward.

Knowing that he and Dick never locked their doors, Bruce wasn’t the only one who sometimes got scared about close calls and needed comfort, Bruce tried as silently as possible to open Dick’s door.

The dim light illuminated the room but thankfully, it had not been bright enough to wake Dick. For a time, Bruce just stared at his ward/son, sleeping peacefully as if his only problems were the cute girl in his physics class and passing a six-week test. Then Bruce walked over to the side of Dick’s bed and knelt down. Bruce's hand hovered over Dick’s face, his heart wanting to feel the touch of his heartbeat while his mind yelling at him not to wake the boy. After a short argument, his heart won out and Bruce gently stroked Dick’s cheek with his thumb. Dick’s eyelids fluttered but he didn’t wake. Bruce sighed silently and just kept up his ministrations. Seeing his son unconscious was terrifying but seeing him peacefully asleep was almost perfection. While Dick wasn’t his son outright, he didn’t want to take away custody from Aunt Harriet and he loved his Aunt Harriet as if she were his own, sometimes he couldn’t help feel like Dick was his biological son. He cared for him as if he was. Though he knew that Dick had parents and loved them before they were killed, just as his own parents were. That’s why he had agreed to the ward situation. He didn’t want Dick to think he was trying to replace his parents with himself and Aunt Harriet. But in moments like this, in men’s secret hearts, he could feel that Dick was his own son. Before Dick, thinking of having a small human in his house was almost incomprehensible to Bruce but now he couldn’t live without him. He didn’t want to.

He knew that Dick cared about fighting crime as much as he did. He wouldn’t stop, even if Bruce asked him to. In fact, he’d probably convince Bruce to have more faith in his own crime-fighting skills. He was good like that. Bruce felt a smile tugging at his lips as Dick slept on. Bruce's free hand jumped to right under Dick’s nose and he felt satisfied with the strong breath he found there. That would be enough. Knowing that Dick made it home alive and in one piece was enough for him. It always was at the end of a long day. Feeling stronger than he had then entire night, he stood. Dick’s cheek twitched and his eyes flickered open.

“Bruce?” Dick croaked, his voice thick with sleep.

“It’s all right, Dick.” Bruce whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

Dick nodded slightly, shifted onto his side and easily fell asleep again. Bruce waited for his breathing to even out before leaving. He felt like he could sleep for a week.


End file.
